


On the Wing

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Vixx, But as Owls [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Owl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Barn owls have a rigid mating ritual, yet this man...
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Series: Vixx, But as Owls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	On the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> As always we say thank you Chelsea for helping me sound like I'm actually literate

“Yes Hakyeon, I’m fine.”

“You should have asked me to come with! It’s so risky to go out to some club by yourself.” Sanghyuk sighed. He silently thanked the bartender before responding. 

“If not going to get jumped, Hakyeon. I probably won’t even stay long.” 

“Well I would know that if you would stop ignoring me.” Sanghyuk could hear the hand on his hip and ruffled feathers. 

“You know you’re not my mother, yeah?” Hakyeon huffed on the other line. 

“Yes but you’re a brat with no self preservation skills. Tell me when you leave and when you get home.”

“You want me to ask you to call me an uber too?” 

“Don’t be a brat.” Sanghyuk turned in his seat so his wings were to the bar. 

“I’ll call you, now leave me alone so I can dick hunt.” Hakyeon relented, and they wished one another goodbye. 

Owls were everywhere, wings brushing and colors blending into the crowd. This was not a habit of Sanghyuk’s. The owls who came here were the type to have brief mates. A friend for the mating season and then off to the next one. Sanghyuk couldn’t work like that. He kept to the barn owl traditions. A lifelong mate you could take breaks from, but always returned to. The last few hadn’t worked out for Sanghyuk though. He had bad luck with mates, as Hongbin liked to cruelly point out. Hakyeon liked to assure that he would find the one someday. Sanghyuk doubted he would find that one here, but it was better than nothing. If he didn’t find one here, he could at least have fun. 

Sanghyuk rose from the barstool, drink in hand. He stood taller than many of the others, but kept his wings close to his body to take up less space. Surveying the crowd, there was a separation among them. Some were dirty dancing to the music, others were milling around tables chatting and laughing. Those surrounding the bar were more somber, or in intimate moments with their mates. Sanghyuk lurked in the middle, meandering among the crowd. Wandering hands found him and touched as he passed. His feathers bristled. 

Someone bumped his arm just as he was lifting his glass to his mouth, sending the amber liquid sloshing down his front. Sanghyuk cursed under his breath. He could feel the liquor already soaking through his poor shirt. Napkins, he needed napkins. There had been a stack of them nearby when he’d ordered. 

Sanghyuk tried his best not to shove the other patrons as he worked his way toward the bar counter but the place was so crowded it was almost impossible. He was almost there, the napkins were in sight, all he had to do was maneuver around this blonde guy and-

Someone jostled him again just as he reached for the stack and he steadied himself on the closest thing he could find. Unfortunately for him, the closest thing happened to be the blonde guys waist. And Sanghyuk was just holding on to him, as startled by the random physical content as he assumed the other guy to be. And then blondie spun around and slapped him right across the cheek. Sanghyuk held his cheek, scowling at the owl. He was shorter, and glaring right back. 

"It was a fucking accident." 

"Sure it was. Keep your fucking hands to yourself pervert." Sanghyuk had to brace himself on the bar in front of the blonde, the crowd growing behind him. 

"Some dick bumped into me." 

"And some dick is going to beat your ass if you don't get out of his face," blond snapped back, pointing to himself. 

"Look man, I'm just here for some napkins. I'm sorry the crowd here is practically up my ass trying to get to the bar." The smaller owl's hands met Sanghyuk's chest, shoving him away. It didn't do much, but Sanghyuk smacked his hands the second it was over. He was not a temperamental bird, but this brat was getting on his nerves. The napkins were right there. He could have easily grabbed them. 

The blond raised a hand, probably intending to land another smack. Sanghyuk easily stopped him though. He held the blonde by the wrist. They walked backwards, away from the bar. People at a club like this could easily recognize a fight. The smaller had sharp claws, painted. He tried to swat with his free hand but Sanghyuk just caught that as well. He squirmed before huffing and stomping on Sanghyuk's foot. The barn owl immediately let go of him. 

"Fuck!" Before he could regain control, a foot swiped his up, sending him down onto his back. This shorties was a fucking force of nature. He moved to pounce on Sanghyuk, claw through him. He was caught however, scooped up. Sanghyuk stared as he squirmed in his friends grip, yelling profanities. 

"Get off me!" 

"You are not getting us fucking kicked out!" 

"But he's a dick!"

"So is everyone else here! Fucking control yourself." The small owl was carried off, leaving Sanghyuk stuck on the filthy club floor. He blinked, slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush. That little owl had knocked all the wind out of him. 

  
  


Barn owls had an intricate mating process. They weren't like snow owls like Hakyeon where they could just do a beautiful dance and win a lifelong mate. Barn owls had to go through a process. A flight together, usually involving a fight (in midair in true full owls) came first. Then a traditional first date of sorts. One would sit and preen while the other went to get food for them both. Then you would be mates. A little tussle and then apology dinner and you had your lifelong partner. Now human owls didn’t  _ have to _ follow the mating rituals, but it was only natural. Thusly, once Sanghyuk cleaned up his shirt and got a new drink, he was crushed by the realization. He stood frozen in the sea of people as he realized just what had happened. He got his ass kicked and fell into attraction. 

The short blonde had looked so firey and hot looming over him and fighting to put his hands on Sanghyuk, violently. He had a very distinct face, big lips, defined nose, round dark eyes. His feathers were brown and his wings were small. Sanghyuk rubbed over his face thinking about the owl’s painted claws. They had definitely been professionally done. Sanghyuk just accidentally went through step on of a mating ritual with what was more than likely a huge diva. That couldn’t be that bad though. Even divas had soft spots, right? Sanghyuk could picture the little fireball dressed up for a nice dinner date. It couldn’t be that far from the truth. It was probably just the atmosphere of the club. All these people and all this noise would sour anyone’s disposition. Yeah. Sanghyuk shot back his drink. He needed to find something to do to distract him. He moved to the dancing crowd. If they couldnt distract him, the music would at least blast out any chance at being able to hear his own thoughts. 

The crowd swallowed him up easily. He was lost to the flock. The dirty dancers were ever prominent, but there were also those treating it like a rave of sorts, jumping and shouting over the music. Sanghyuk migrated to them, a little too awkward and out of it to fit in among the flirts. No one paid any attention to him. 

Several trips back and forth between the bar and the dance floor definitely loosened him up. Before he realized it, his pocket was infinitely lighter and he was placing himself in the more heated crowd. It was all body against body, hot hands on chests and wings. Partners changed often and eventually Sanghyuk found himself with someone new. A little blonde, brown feathers, very flexible and fluid in Sanghyuk's claws. The smaller had his ass pressed up against Sanghyuk, rocking back. Sanghyuk held him by the hips. Shit he had a nice ass. It was ten degrees out, why was he wearing a crop top? 

"You're a great dancer, love." He turned around in Sanghyuk's clutch and said barn owl's heart immediately fell to his feet. It was the feisty brat from before. His cheeks were flushed now and he had an expression that showed too much exuberance for getting closer. Sanghyuk gulped at hands rubbing his chest. 

"You're not still mad?" 

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Sanghyuk broke out into gooseflesh at fingers up his shirt. 

"You fought me? Kicked my ass?" The blonde closed his eyes and hugged onto Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk flushed at hands on his ass. 

"Did I? Did you like it?" 

"I- well- get off, your drunk and I don't even know your name." He held the blond at an arm's distance, scowling. The blond just giggled up at him. 

"I'm not drunk, I'm Jaehwan." 

"Well Jaehwan, you beat me up earlier and were really upset so I don't think you want this." Jaehwan pulled them closer again by Sanghyuk's belt. The barn owl squeaked. 

"But I do!" He whined, pouting in the cutest manner possible. This was surely skipping a step! There had to be a date! At least a dinner! This little owl was entirely skipping a part within the mating process. "Don't you want a pretty owlet on your cock?" He asked innocently, batting his eyes at Sanghyuk. His full lips looked so tempting pouted like that… Sanghyuk's whole body was at war with itself. 

"Why are we out here, Hyukie? Its cold!" Jaehwan whined as he hugged onto Sanghyuk's arm, bouncing and pouting. Sanghyuk buried his hands in his pockets further. 

"We are waiting for the car. I was not letting you get into my pants in the middle of the crowd." Jaehwan gave him an evil grin. 

"What? You don't like voyeurism?" Sanghyuk nudged him with his elbow, scowling. The blonde giggled. He came right back to Sanghyuk's side, and the barn owl nearly screamed at cold hands down his pants. They rested on his ass, freezing him while they squeezed. Sanghyuk turned around and ripped Jaehwan's hands out. The blonde laughed as Sanghyuk scolded him. The car pulled up and Sanghyuk shoved the smaller into it. 

-

Sanghyuk woke up to shifting on his arm. He was home, so that was good. Crooked into his side though was a bare man with feathery blond hair and the cutest little pout imaginable. His head was on Sanghyuk's shoulder and his hand rested over his heart. Sanghyuk grabbed his hand and examined the red painted claws. Very well groomed. Sanghyuk had a flash of memory of them sinking into his back. He returned the hand to its owner. 

He looked very much like a different person in the daylight, away from debauchery. His features were round and soft yet very, very noticable. His makeup was smeared and Sanghyuk had the urge to wipe it off for him. It felt rude waking him up though, even if he was in Sanghyuk's bed. Jaehwan shifted in his sleep and made a cute little noise that immediately killed Sanghyuk. So cute. To think, this was the one that nearly kicked his ass. Sanghyuk ran a hand down the owls side. Absolutely flawless. 

"Jaehwan," Sanghyuk cleared his throat, speaking a little louder this time, "Jaehwan." He poked the owls side, making him twitch. He continued to call the others name as he poked at his soft tummy, making him squirm. Eventually, he covered his stomach with his arms and whined. His eyes were still closed.

"What do you wantttt?" 

"It's morning. Time to get up?" Jaehwan whined and rolled over, wings to Sanghyuk. 

"What time?" 

"Uh.." Sanghyuk sat up, looking around for something. His own phone wasn't on the nightstand, but Jaehwan's was. It too was obnoxiously cute. He turned it over to see 9:16. Turning back to Jaehwan, he was already back asleep borrowed into the sheet. 

“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk tried again, reaching around to pat the owls cheek. His hand was immediately snared and Jaehwan shifted around, snuggling into Sanghyuk's chest and hugging him with an octopus-like grip. 

“Why do you have hello kitty stickers on your phone?” Sanghyuk asked, softening immediately into the embrace and decided to just submit. He didn’t cuddle often but it was the sort of affection he always longed for. 

“Cutes,” Jaehwan mumbled, the word a bit slurred. 

“And why do you have your own selfie as your lock screen?”

“Cutes,” Jaehwan repeated, snaking a hand up to stifle Sanghyuk's words when he tried to ask another question. “Sleepy... shh...”

Sanghyuk allowed the sleepy spooning for a few moments, just to get the physical comfort. He wasn't going to let Jaehwan fall back asleep again like he was trying to. He rested his head in the crook of Jaehwan's neck and shoulder. 

"Would breakfast get you out of bed, sleepy?" Jaehwan stopped for a moment. Then, he turned his head slightly to Sanghyuk. 

"Depends." Sanghyuk smiled. 

"I've got cereal. I think my friend left some of his pancake stuff here."

“What kind of cereal?”

Jaehwan had begun petting the column of his neck with the tips of his fingers and Sanghyuk did his utmost not to shiver. 

“Chocolate, I think. Crunchy.”

“That’ll do.” The small owl pressed a kiss to Sanghyuk's sternum and sat up, running his red talons through his shiny blonde hair. “Carry me.”

“What?”Sanghyuk blinked, a bit taken aback. Jaehwan raised his arms even as his head dropped down to rest on his chest. “Carry me, or I’m going back to sleep.” With a sigh, Sanghyuk scooped the entirely naked owl into his arms and carried him out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. 

Sanghyuk set Jaehwan down at the table. He moved to go make them bowls, but then turned right back around and pulled a blanket from the living room to cover Jaehwan's nudity. He smiled up at Sanghyuk. The barn owl moved to the kitchen to avoid how mushy that made him feel inside. 

As he poured the cereal into two plastic bowls, he realized the situation. Fight, sex, food. Its was the mating process out of order. The last thing he expected had happened without him even realizing it. Did this make Jaehwan his mate? Was the bratty cutie even aware? Jaehwan stared at him in confusion as he just stood dead still staring at the bowls. 

“Is everything okay?”

Sanghyuk didn’t answer. He couldn’t speak just yet, trying to resign himself to the realization that had just clobbered him over the head. Did this mean Jaehwan was his mate? Or did it not matter since the ritual had been carried out in the wrong order? What was he supposed to do? He wasn’t sure if he even wanted this tiny owl for a mate-

“Do you want me to go? I can go. This situation is awkward enough without me hanging around.”

The sound of chair legs scraping hardwood brought Sanghyuk back to the present. He spun around in time to see Jaehwan, still shrouded in blanket, scurrying back down the hall to most likely retrieve his clothing. 

“Wait, hold on!” Sanghyuk called after him, dropping the bowls on the counter. He caught up easily, peering down at Jaehwan with a mixture of panic and confusion. “I’d like it if you’d- just... stay?”

"You want me to stay?" Jaehwan repeated, the tone you take with a child you're not sure you should be taking seriously. Sanghyuk looked down to his feet. 

"Yes I- I just realized something it kind of blindsided me; it's," he fixed the blanket around Jaehwan awkwardly, "it's not you." 

"And you're sure?" 

"Positive."

"Then can I get dressed?" Sanghyuk immediately let go and backed off. 

"Right, sorry. Go ahead." Jaehwan moved on into the bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk moved back to the kitchen. 

His phone was apparently half dead on the counter. At least he put it somewhere he could find it. Opening it proved that he definitely did not tell Hakyeon when he came home because there was a barrage of messages, the final one at 2am being just a threat. Sanghyuk shamefully caught Hakyeon up and turned the phone back face down on the table. 

-

"There they are." Sanghyuk waved to two larger owls coming to the table. The grey one was grinning and waving back.

"Which are they?"

"Wonshik is the great grey and Hongbin is the hawk owl. The fuck buddies ones." Jaehwan nodded in understanding. 

"Shik, Bin, this is Jaehwan," Sanghyuk spoke as they both shrugged off their coats. Jaehwan gave a little wave. 

"It's nice to actually get to see you." Wonshik was very sweet and happy. Jaehwan liked him. The other was less so, but he still offered his own greeting. They sat across from one another rather than next to each other. Jaehwan chose not to read into it. "Hyogi actually talks about you a lot." Jaehwan cooed and turned to his mate, who was glaring over him at Wonshik. 

“So, how long have you two known each other? Hyuk-ah has been stingy with details,” Wonshik asked, picking up his menu. 

“A week.”

Hongbin choked on what Sanghyuk guessed was his spit. 

“You’ve only known each other for a week and you’re letting him meet the family? That’s a bit optimistic, don’t you think?”

“Can you try and not have a heart made of ice for, maybe, like an hour?” Wonshik asked, with an air of someone who’d asked such a question on multiple occasions with similarly disappointing results. 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “When you know, you know- ah, there's Hakyeon and Taekwoon!”

Hakyeon giggled, leading Taekwoon along by their joined hands. 

"Sorry if we're a little late," he apologized as the two sat down, Hakyeon beside Wonshik. Hongbin waved him off. 

"Who's this Hyogi?" The barn owl sat up straight, obviously proud. He wrapped an arm around Jaehwan's waist and pulled him flush.

"Hakyeon, Taekwoon, this is Jaehwan. He's my new mate." Small, smiley Jaehwan waved. Hakyeon cooed.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Sanghyuk talks about all of you a bunch." Hakyeon put a hand to his heart, while Sanghyuk just averted his eyes. 

"You talk about us, Hyogi?" Jaehwan nodded speaking for his mate. 

"Oh yeah, he's such a tender heart." The other laughed at Sanghyuk's huff and refusal to look at the group. 

"How did you two get together then?" Taekwoon questioned. Hakyeon leaned on his hand, looking at them both with what was arguably maternal pride. 

"I thought he was some perv at the bar grabbing onto me, so then I beat him up. Later he took me home and we've been mates since!" Jaehwan's tone was chipper, but the others all just stared at him like he had spoke Latin. 

" _ You  _ beat  _ Sanghyuk  _ up?" Jaehwan nodded. 

"Yep! I take self defense classes so I just tripped him. He fell down like a bag of bricks." Hongbin broke into laughter. Tear brimming, smacking table laughter. Jaehwan's mate was thoroughly red. 

"Shut up!" 

"We're not judging your humiliation fetish Sanghyuk," Wonshik assured, joining Hongbin in his laughter when Sanghyuk tried to reach over and kill him. Hakyeon pulled them both back down. 

"Sanghyuk, you never told me you have s humiliation fetish." Now even Taekwoon was snickering. Sanghyuk glared at his mate. 

"I don't!"

"Oh, there's no reason to be shy now, baby." Sanghyuk protested Jaehwan's hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
And this ends owl au uwu, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
